An Endless Journey
by Rogue-5473
Summary: Just when Rogue think's she's gotten her life back together again, everything she's worked for goes to hell where she along with her best-friend; Jubilee are pulled into Middle-earth. X-men cross-over.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**An Endless Journey by Rogue-5473**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Cheers.

Summary: X-men/LotR cross-over. Just when Rogue thinks she's gotten her life back together again, everything she's worked for goes to hell where she along with her best-friend; Jubilee are pulled into Middle-earth.

A/N: Hello everyone, it's been a little over two years since I've written anything or updated my other story; Terminal City. Writer's block, life and reading everyone else's stories tend to get in the way so my sincerest apologies to all my readers and those who have clicked on out of curiosity.

Over those two years, I became a really big fan of The Lord of the Rings Trilogy especially the cross-overs and some of the girl-falls-into-Middle-earth so I decided I wanted to write one of those too but I also wanted to use one of my favourite characters from the X-men, the movies; Rogue.

After a few months of deciding how I wanted this story to go, I came up with this so I hope y'all enjoy.

* * *

An Endless Journey

* * *

Isengard Sept 6, 3010 Third Age

On the fringes of the old forest known as Fangorn, home to the mythical tree-herders; the Ents, lay the land of Isengard. With the first visuals of spring in sight, these lands were quite beautiful and wondrous to see but what was more wondrous was the impressive high grey stone walls that surrounded an equally impressive tall black gleaming tower known as Orthanc and the home to the white wizard; Saruman.

"My lord, d-do you truly believe this could work?" he asked curiously as his dark beady eyes darted across the old aged parchment before he hurriedly continued at his master's pointed glare. "Not... well not that I am saying your calculations are incompetent of course, it just seems so-so unreal..."

"Unreal alone yes, but do not concern yourself with this Grima, the ritual you see before you has been done."

"H-How can this be? And what is this 'power' that you speak of, my lord?"

"You shall see Grima, and when the time is right, I'll have my best men retrieve this special 'power' but until that day, all we can do now is wait."

"Oh, yes of course my lord."

**oooOooo  
**

Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Westchester, NY

Five weeks had passed since the tragic mission at Alkali Lake; it was still hard to believe that Jean Grey a member of the infamous X-men, a loved and respected family member, a doctor and teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters had sacrificed her life.

Rogue knew what Jean had done to her before she had slipped out from the black-bird on that fateful day but she was not about to announce it to the whole 'god damn' world. She was scared, so scared that she would be misunderstood, that she would be more of an out-cast than she was.

And already some of them blamed her for what happened that day; she couldn't even leave the sanctuary of her bedroom or the stables without someone making a snide remark or even going so far as to physically harm her if they could get away with it.

It hurt like hell and in a way it felt like being back in her hometown again before she was literally thrown out. Had these people that she had truly believed to be something of a second family would they condemn her too or had they?

And if they did, who could she turn to now since Logan had taken off after Jean's memorial service which in a way Rogue was somewhat glad, she wasn't sure how he'd react to her situation or if he'd even care.

Sometimes she wished that she could just up and leave too not caring what others thought but that was not her way or maybe it was the fact she had just become so comfortable staying in one place with an endless supply of food and shelter or maybe it was because she had others to consider than herself.

Like the Professor, her friend's or Bobby.

Besides she didn't think she could deal with being on the road again, not with what she had to do to survive once her savings had run out, things that she was too ashamed to even speak of.

Her relationship with Bobby was a whole different matter altogether, he'd been quite distant from her lately even before Alkali Lake. She had a feeling it was to do not only with his family's rejection towards him and the whole mutant population but that his feelings for her had changed and moved to the phasing mutant; Kitty Pryde.

Seeing them on that day after the memorial, had only confirmed her suspicions. Rogue had been searching the grounds for him when she stumbled across the pair in one of the many gardens. She had immediately stilled and watched as Kitty threw her arms tightly around his neck before kissing him without as much as a complaint from Bobby.

A few days later, she asked him if he had feelings for Kitty and that she'd understand if he wanted to pursue a relationship with her instead but he denied those claims immediately but by the change in his scent, _(thanks to Logan's mutation which had not yet disappeared)_ she knew he was lying.

However reluctant she was and despite Bobby's protests, Rogue ended their seven month long relationship. She had only wanted him to be happy even if he cheated on her in the process and it was quite obvious that, Kitty was the girl he wanted.

_'It's all for the best'_ she thought sadly as her thoughts quickly shifted to the problem of having gained another power, including Logan's.

Logan's mutation; for some unknown reason had not completely left her like Erik's had. Of course she still had their somewhat vague memories but to still have Logan's powers was definitely frightening, strange and something she had not spoken a word of to anyone; not even the Professor.

His powers had been very weak at first but during the course of the last four weeks, they'd been gaining strength.

For example four days ago she had been helping Mrs Stevens in the kitchens to keep her mind off recent 'events' when she accidentally nicked her finger on a steak knife, what had happened next made her gasp in surprise as she watched the small wound slowly but surely knit it self back together.

Even her eye sight was sharper, seeing in the dark was an added bonus, her sense of smell was a little better... well, lets just say it all came in handy when she wanted to avoid everyone but it was her hearing and reflexes that had become the most strongest.

She had her suspicions that it was in connection to the incident with Jean, though she wasn't a hundred per cent sure but it was the most logical answer that she could come up with.

That was not the end of her predicament either, since Jean's death she'd been plagued with more nightmares; these were worse than the usual one's from Logan and Erik.

With death and destruction, blood, pain and the bone chilling screams that would without fail cause her to awaken in a cold panting sweat but what scared her most was the reality of them all.

**oooOooo  
**

Five weeks... Five weeks and still it felt like he was living in an everlasting nightmare wondering if it would ever end. Jean... How could this have happened? How could such a wonderful and compassionate person just be taken away like that? Taken away from him?

Guilt... Pain... Rage... He couldn't help but want to rage against all the residents at Xavier's, blame them all for Jean's heroic sacrifice; sometimes wishing it was them instead of his beautiful fiancee but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, guilt would overwhelm him for even thinking it.

He knew Jean would've been very disappointed in him to even suggest such a thing but he couldn't help it, all he wanted was to go back to that day and change everything that ended with a devastating outcome.

Sighing to himself he glanced around 'their room' taking in the clutter they'd accumulated over the years. Picture's of their first vacation together in Rio, some of their time had been spent in Italy and France so many good memories and at least... at least he had those; memories.

"Snap out of it Scott" he mumbled softly. "Stop doing this to yourself." God he had to get away from this room... at least for a little while.

**oooOooo  
**

Rogue was still finding it hard to come to terms with the fact that Jean had deliberately touched her, not only passing on the red head's own mutation well, she was still quite unsure of that since she hadn't displayed any of the 'good' doctor's powers but Rogue definitely felt something and whatever it was, caused within her an instant chain-reaction.

At first the changes were slow going and at times slightly painful but nothing she could not handle nor hide... well, not until it hit the fifth week that she wished she had not survived the Liberty Island incident. The pain had become so overwhelming that she had quickly hidden herself in what was branded as the Wolverine's bedroom.

Not only was it further from all the other residents but she knew that no-one apart from the Professor or Storm, were game enough to enter. So this way, no-one heard her screams or begging for the pain to stop as she desperately tried muffling them against the pillows.

What she didn't count on, was a grief stricken Mr Summers wandering aimlessly through the empty corridors of the mansion; especially the one she was located in.

**oooOooo  
**

Scott had been so deep in his painful thoughts that he hadn't even realized that he had walked down the wrong hallway than the usual one he took his nightly strolls in. He was about to turn back and retrace his footsteps when he heard a strange sound coming from one of the guest rooms or more specifically; Logan's.

Scott knew that the gruff Canadian had not yet returned from where ever he had run off too, so who was in his room?

He stood there silently contemplating if he should alert the Professor and call for back up or deal with the slight disturbance himself.

He immediately chose the later, not wanting to hear the same pointless talk of _'I'm here for you if you need someone to talk to Scott'_ or _'I know how you feel Scott'_ or _'You really should talk about your feelings'_ and the least favourite one of them all was _'How are you Scott?'_

"And they wonder why I try to avoid them all." he mumbled tiredly to himself. He knew they meant well but he was sick to death of it all, especially the pitying looks he'd get each time he was seen around the mansion or one of them would go out of their way to corner him.

Before his thoughts could take a turn for the worst, he quickly returned to the problem at hand and cautiously approached the door. Gently pressing his ear to the varnished surface, he was quite surprised that who ever was on the other side of said door, didn't even try to hide what noise they were making.

For a spilt second his eyes narrowed sharply before throwing all caution and all of his training to the four winds before he charged into the room. The first shock came when the door actually opened with ease and quickly realized it wasn't even locked. The second shock caught him completely off guard; he never expected to find one of his students in such a state, especially with it being Rogue.

He was so use to seeing her always covered up so as not to hurt anyone with her skin but here and now she was wearing next to nothing but a bra and panties. He had to admit though she definitely didn't have the body of a teenager not with all those curves and womanly parts. He caught himself before he turned away and quickly scanned the room before his visor covered eyes turned back to her withering form.

Her body was slicked with sweat as she seemed to struggle against whatever had caused her condition but that wasn't really what caught his attention, no; it was the way the room had started to shake each time she'd cry out in pain. God dammit, this whole situation seemed so familiar to him that he could only think of one other person who had gone through something similar but it had been caused by having nightmares; Jean.

'How is this even possible?' He thought confusingly before he recklessly rushed to her side.

"Rogue, Rogue can you hear me?!" he questioned her worriedly before he unthinkingly reached out to gather her into his arms and hoped that Hank, who'd taken over Jean's position as the resident doctor, would know how to help her. In his mad dash to get her to the med-lab, Scott unfortunately failed to remember all about Rogue's life absorbing mutation.

On the other side of the mansion in a beautifully luxurious suite, two piercing blue eyes snapped open.

"Dear Lord... SCOTT!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review. Feedback of all kinds welcomed. Cheers.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

**An Endless Journey by Rogue-5473**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Cheers.

Summary: X-men/LotR cross-over. Just when Rogue thinks she's gotten her life back together again, everything she's worked for goes to hell where she along with her best-friend; Jubilee are pulled into Middle-earth.

**A/N:** Thank-you all so much for your encouraging and kind reviews-emails. I didn't quite expect so much feed-back for one chapter, let alone this story in such a short time but it was very flattering so thanks.

I also got asked why I was not updating more quickly or if I was? Well, to answer that, I just don't have enough time but when I'm able to get a few free hours to myself, I try to get down as much as I possibly can, which is not even enough to update with. I hope that answered all your questions? Now, on with the story.

* * *

An Endless Journey

* * *

Forrest Gump had described it perfectly, life was like a box of chocolates, you never knew which one you were gonna get and that's how life at Xavier's had been for her. Despite the guilt, the petty accusations, despite the bullying and the outright hatred, she had survived it all.

Those last few days at the institute, had been some of the worst days of her life. She vaguely remembered being in Logan's room after the pain had gotten too much that she had to hide herself away and she also remembered at one point that someone had entered the room but that's it.

The next thing Rogue knew she was waking up in the med-lab two weeks later, only to find out from Hank and the Professor that she'd somehow unintentionally taken Scott Summers life. They could only assume that's what happened to their team-leader especially since there was no body and through the use of Cerebro there hadn't been any sign of his presence on the entire planet.

Rogue was devastated, she had taken a life-her first kill, unintentional yes but she still had taken a life. With those facts in mind, she decided it was best to move on without anyone being none the wiser or so she had thought.

Three days later she had been preparing to leave the school through the mansion's expanse garage with the intention of 'borrowing' one of the less than expensive vehicles, to her surprise Jubilee was waiting there for her.

"Jubes, what-" Rogue stopped when she noticed two large black duffel bags _(that were almost bursting at their seams)_ lying along side the younger mutant's heavily booted feet.

Before she could even make a sound, Jubilee asked or more like demanded that she tag along and it didn't really matter if Rogue agreed or not, that she would still follow her anyway so she might as well not say a thing and so she didn't.

So first things first was a destination, originally she had not really planned on where she would go; all she had cared about at the time was getting the hell out of dodge quick smart but then she thought of the letter she received a couple of weeks back. To her surprise it had come from her favorite Uncle on her mother's side; Jacob Matthews or more commonly known as Jay.

She never expected a letter from any of them especially when her mother's first and last letter to her some months ago had said that none of the family wanted anything to do with a freak.

Rogue had been curious though as too why he would try to contact her or why her Mama would even bother giving him an address after the way she had hurt her with that hateful letter. It wasn't until she read it that she realized that she now had some where to go and maybe even make a life for herself out there with the only family she had that wanted her even with knowing what she was.

Surprisingly, Jubilee was all for it, that the prospect of working and living on a 'real' horse-ranch was a dream of hers since she was a little girl. Never in a million years would she have pegged her friend wanting to be a bona-fide horse-wrangler when she grew up, it just seemed so far-fetched.

Several hours later they crossed the state line of New York, and ended up stopping in Allentown, New Jersey. Where she had phoned her Uncle to let him know that she was alright and that she wanted to accept his offer and if he didn't mind if she bought a friend along with her.

"Ah really don't care who ya bring with ya Marie, just as long as ya get ya Mississippi butt down 'ere. It's been 'ard enough holdin' back ya rowdy cousin's from lookin' for ya ever since we found out what those no-good parents of yours, did ta ya!" At his sharp but sincere words, she couldn't stop the rising sob that she had tried so desperately to keep down when she had first heard his voice.

"Aw, shit. Ya not cryin' 're ya Marie?"

"No, uh, maybe. It's-it's OK, it's really nothin' ta worry 'bout. A-Ah'm just gettin' a little emotional 'ere is all. I-It's just so good ta hear ya voice and-"

"Aw, baby, don't cry. Ya know Ah can't 'andle when ya get upset an'll." In the background she could hear her cousins; Jimmy-Ray, Jessie and Dan yelling at their father to give them the frickin' phone after they realized who he was talking too seconds before they started threatening him for making her cry. If she wasn't so upset she would have found it all so funny.

"Listen, listen ta meh, Marie, Ah'm gunna come an' get ya instead so Ah want ya ta find da nearest motel an' hole-up there. An' don't ya be worryin' 'bout what da cost of it's gunna be. Just call meh back so's Ah know where ta wire da money, OK?" his tone brook no room for arguments. That was just like him. Rough as guts, sharp, blunt and straight to the point but in his own way, very caring.

"OK. Ah'll do that then... Uncle Jay?"

"Yea'?"

"Ah missed ya and love ya. An' Ah just wanted ta say, thanks. Thanks so much a-and um... Ah'll see ya when ya come 'n get me."

"Love ya darlin' an' Ah missed ya too. Ah'll be there, just stay put."

"OK. Bye."

**oo****o0o****oo**

Later that night in their less than four star motel-room, Jubilee demanded to know what the hell was going on and why had Rogue been crying when she herself had come back from having their 'borrowed' car towed back to Xavier's.

Desperately wanting someone to talk too about all the happenings at the mansion and believing Jubilee had a right to know what she was getting herself into with staying with her, Rogue spent the next few hours going over the last seven or so weeks since the Alkali Lake mission and Jean's sacrifice.

To put it lightly, the Asian girl wasn't exactly happy, no, more like she was pissed, pissed at the government for interfering in the first place, pissed at the residents of Xavier's, pissed at Wolverine for taking off while leaving the one person that he should of known needed him and at Summers for not minding his own damn business.

And then at the one person she could never really stand to be around; Jean Grey, even more so now that her best friend was suffering because of her actions and the whole shitty situation.

Jubilee also knew there was something important that she needed to tell Rogue, something that would mean the world to the girl... well, at least one part of it would.

"What-what is it?"

"Okay. Well, no-one knew how you ended up unconscious in the med-lab. The Professor said that you had over worked yourself and skipped a few meals or some such shit. It just sounded so lame; especially when he said that no-one was allowed to visit so I decided to do a little investigating.

On the fourth night you were down there, I waited till everyone left after training in the Danger-room. Hank had already gone to dinner so I went into his office and had a sneak-peak at his files. To my 'absolute surprise' your file happened to be in there and do you know what I found? No, no don't say anything chica, I'll tell ya. The good doctor apparently run some tests on ya while you were off to never-never-land and-"

"Jubes, just tell me what ya found."

"Okay, okay. It happened when the Professor accidentally touched you and well you didn't zap him... at all. Of course, they ran more tests and uh, the results were that, you don't have your mutation any more. They believe it has something to do with what happened with Jean, that her power somehow wiped yours and replaced it with hers and its sort of like, like hibernating now or somethin'." she stopped for a second as if she was caught up in the memory of it before she went on. "I'd been wondering why Hank was literately bouncing off the walls and now I know why. Oh, I almost forgot too, they also know about Logan's power."

"A-Are ya sure ya read it right? Ah mean, ya could of thought that's what it said-"

"Look, I know what I read okay and if ya don't believe me, then take those gloves off and come here!" she stated challengingly but the softening of her dark brown eyes also showed assurance; an assurance that it would be alright.

"Jubes, Ah can't-"

"You trust me don't ya? You know I'd never do anythin' to hurt ya, right?"

"Of course Ah do. It's just-"

"I know you're scared, Rogue, and I know its been a long time since you've touched anyone with that skin of yours but just this once, take a risk okay. And then we'll know for sure if that file was for real or not."

"O-Okay." She took a shaky breathe and agreed but the slight trembling of her voice showed just how nervous she really was. "But before we do this, Ah want ya ta promise me that ya'll pull away if ya feel anythin', anythin' at all?"

"I promise okay. Now, let's do this." Rogue hesitantly nodded and slowly peeled off a glove before she held Jubilee's determined gaze with her own.

She couldn't help but take a deep breathe before she closed her eyes and laid her trembling hand, face-up on the mattress.

'Oh god, Rogue, this is it.' She didn't want another voice in her head nor did she want her cursed skin harming Jubilee but then again, it was an opportunity that quite possibly wouldn't come again. Before she could even contemplate changing her mind, a warm hand was firmly pressed against her own.

"See, chica. You just had to take a chance."she whispered gently, understanding exactly how much, touch, meant to her friend.

"Oh my god, A-Ah can touch... an' Ah ain't hurtin' ya." Marie couldn't tear her widened gaze away from the warm hand that was now clutching her own. "Is-Is this real, Jubes?"

"Yeah, yeah chica, this is real. See?" she purposely moved her other hand and placed it on their joined hands while making sure to cover all of Rogue's with her own. "All real, girl."

Silent minutes passed before Rogue couldn't help but ask how Jubilee knew everything that had happened in the med-lab apart from what was written in that file.

"I know because I..."

"Say again. Ah didn't quite catch all of that."

"I said, that I sort of... deleted our files and destroyed any sort of medical evidence that belonged to either of us after you were released from the med-lab. I also knew that Hank would be finishing the last of his notes on your file before transferring it to the Professor's data banks." She must of seen Rogue's confused expression because she quickly continued. "It's a system that the Professor uses separately from the schools one and I only know of it because he had Kitty do a few research projects for him. Supposedly, only a select few know of it's existence and of course I wanted to know if he had any back-up files on us so I waited until he was away from the mansion, to you know, have a nosey.

My chance came a day later when I was passing Storm's office and I over heard her talking on the phone saying that the Professor and Hank were scheduled for some big meeting up in Washington the next day. Anyhow, after they left, I used the codes I saw Kitty use. I found our files pretty easily, deleted it all and shut it down."

"Not that Ah mind or anythin' but why would ya feel ya had ta do that?"

"Well, mostly 'cause I'm paranoid and why not? It's not like it was someone else's files or that they needed them and anyway I feel much more better now knowing that nothing can be used against us. Seriously though, did you really want them to have all that information on ya? I mean, no matter how sophisticated and heavily protected that system is, if someone was to get their hands on your file, well, lets just say I'd hate to see the consequences."

"When ya put it that way, Ah completely agree with ya."

"Why thank-you Missy-miss." she replied superiorly while sticking her nose into the air seconds before she became serious again. "And remember, there's also Mags, that blue-bitch and the traitor to worry about and that's all we need, if word gets out that we or more like, you, have left the 'safety' of their nemesis."

"Oh god, how could Ah forget 'bout them?"

"Don't beat ya self-up over it, girl. You've got your own shit to contend with than to worry about what their doing and hey, have you forgotten who you have in your oh-so-ignorantness company? No? Why, I'm the great, the beautiful oh-so-fabuloustic-me; Jubilation-Lee!" At that moment, it seemed as if all the tension and all the worry and sadness that previously surrounded them had completely disappeared with their girlish- laughter that pleasantly filled the small room.

"Ah'm so glad you're here Jubes."

"Well good 'cause I'm glad too, chica. But do you know what would make me even more glad? Late night shopping, a large slice of blueberry-pie and a bottle of Tequila."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. And that's what we're going to do now. Cause there's no way you're wearing any of those nun's-habits you call clothes!"

"Hey!" The younger mutant had just managed to dodge a flying pillow that was aimed at her head before the room was once again filled with girlish giggles.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what do you all think so far? Well, I know that there were many who were hoping the girls get to Middle-earth in this chapter but I'm sorry to disappoint as I wanted to explain about their current situation and how they deal with it.

In the next chapter, we'll find out what they've been up to since and quite possibly being transported into Middle-earth. Cheers. Please R & R.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

An Endless Journey by Rogue-5473

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Cheers.

Summary: X-men/LotR cross-over. Just when Rogue thinks she's gotten her life back together again, everything she's worked for goes to hell where she along with her best-friend; Jubilee are pulled into Middle-earth.

**A/N:** I'm sorry to disappoint you all again but the girls haven't quite made it to Middle-earth yet but they are seriously on their way. Next chapter, guaranteed.

* * *

An Endless Journey

* * *

Spirit Valley Ranch, Wyoming 

Rogue and Jubilee had flourished out here in Buffalo; tucked away between the rolling plains of the old west and the towering peaks of the Big Horn Mountains.

Living with her 'horse-crazed' family, well, lets just say it took a little getting use to, what with four grown man to take care of, who seem to forget that dirty-laundry belongs in the hamper or that when you make a mess in the kitchen that its best to wash up after yourself before unmentionable things start growing out of the kitchenware.

It had been a wonder that they had survived this long, on whatever crap was sitting on the bottom of the pots and pans. So, it was quite a surprise to the men when the girls kicked them out of the house a day after they had arrived.

When they had finished sprucing up the place, it was hard to believe that it was the same house they had walked into; even the men had stopped complaining about being locked out.

That, and because Marie was a wizz at cooking. Having three full Southern meals a day, was an even bigger bonus which they hadn't had since her Aunt Caroline had passed on, from bowel-cancer, three years ago.

After that night of revelations in their motel-room, Rogue learnt that everything was not always in black and white but also in shades of grey, that sometimes life threw a curve ball into the works that you just had to deal with.

So over time she came to terms with her grief, her self-loathing and gave up the belief that she would ever be normal.

As Jubilee had once said "_Chica, being normal is seriously overrated._"

In the end and eleven months later, everything had turned out for the best and now, here she was content, at peace and life couldn't get any better than this-

"MARIE! Stop ya day-dreamin' and get ya butt in ta gear. Dem stables ain't gunna be muckin' out dem selves!"

'Well... maybe it could but she wouldn't change it for the world.'

"Ah hear ya Uncle Jay!" she bellowed back before she turned to her two dozing companions. "Well boys, how's 'bout givin' me a hand?"

Two of her Uncle's best working dogs; Sam and Rex just stared at her as if to say 'Are ya kiddin'?' before making a quick escape and leaving her alone in the stables.

"Hey! Ah'll rememba this when ya'll beggin' for some scraps, dammit!" Huffing to her self, she turned back to the wheel-barrow which was obviously in great need of being emptied. "Great, Ah hope the horses appreciate what Ah do for 'em." she grumbled before she hurriedly went back to work.

Two hours later and having just finished the last of her chores, Rogue was about to close the barn doors after putting away the wheel-barrow and the shovel, when the one person who was suppose to be helping her; sauntered in.

"Hey, chica, you done already?" she asked in surprise, as if she had forgotten exactly why Rogue had been cleaning the stables and the barn in the first place.

"Where were ya, Miss Thang?" she retorted sarcastically. "Ah seem ta rememba that it was ya'll, who made the deal with Uncle Jay; not me. All 'cause ya wanna do a little horse-musterin' with them city-slicker', that are comin'."

"I did not!"

"Ya did too!" she glowered pointedly before she suddenly mimicked Jubilee's voice. "Oh, can we please come Uncle Jay? Marie an' Ah can do all the cookin' and cleanin'. We'll even make sure the guests know what real Southern hospitality is like, out 'ere in Wyoming." Rogue simpered mockingly before she quickly got on her knees and bought her hands together, as if she was about to pray. "Ah promise, that we'll do all of Dan's an' Jessie's chores includin' our own for a week, just ta prove how much we wanna go." she bit out pleadingly while innocently batting her long eye-lashes.

"Alright, alright. Maybe I did." she reluctantly admitted. "but I know you really want to go-" They were suddenly interrupted by a familiar bellowing voice.

"MARIE! Have ya both finished yet? Cause if ya ain't den ya'll can't go tamorra!" By the time he had finished, Rogue had already returned to her previous position but this time she had one finely shaped eye-brow raised and her bare arms crossed, hip jutting to one-side, as if to say I know something you don't.

"Well, whatta ya know? It looks like we won't be goin' after all."

"What are you talking about, chica? Of course, we are."

"No, we ain't sugah... Do ya wanna know why?" She couldn't hold back the sly grin that suddenly surfaced upon her face and watched in fascination as her friend's confused expression turned to one of horror, as she continued. "Well, ya see Jubes, ya'll just 'too' clean and when Uncle Jay comes 'round that there corner, he'll be knowin' that ya weren't helpin'."

"Oh god! Chica, you got to help me before he gets here!"

"Nah-uh, Ah don't."

"Please-please, Marie... I really want to go and-look, I'll-I'll promise that when we get back, I'll do all of your chores for-for a week?" she begged frantically.

"Hmph. Ah don't know." she replied teasingly while pretending to examine her dirty nails.

"Two weeks then?"

"Alright. Ya got ya self a deal, sugah." Rogue grinned smugly and grabbed the girl's wrist before dragging her into the barn. She hurriedly moved to the wheel-barrow and snatched up two heaping handfuls of the soiled hay before she dumped it over Jubilee's head and her perfectly clean clothes.

"There. That looks much better." she said in a falsely admiringly voice, just as Uncle Jay stomped into the barn.

"Uh, ya done 're ya? Well, it looks lahke ya be goin' den." He grumbled tiredly, Jay knew that it was a real-bad idea, when Jubilee came to him practically begging for them to come along. Little did he know that his fears would prove true and there wouldn't be a damn thing he could do about it.

That had all come about two days ago and look where the hell that had got them; three working dogs, sixteen head of horses, thats not including their own or the two pack-horses and one hysterical bleached-blond city-slicker; a big 'LOST', thats what.

"Dammit, Ah knew Ah shoulda stayed behind. But nooo, Ah had ta listen ta the girl who love's the yellow-submarine song an' those pesky little-blue smurfs." she sulkingly, mumbled to herself.

"Hey, I heard that!"

**

* * *

****A/N:** What do you think? You know what to do? **R & R. **Cheers.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

**

An Endless Journey by Rogue-5473

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Cheers.

Summary: X-men/LotR cross-over. Just when Rogue thinks she's gotten her life back together again, everything she's worked for goes to hell where she along with her best-friend; Jubilee, are pulled into Middle-earth.

**A/N:** Not that I've mentioned it before but I wanted to let you all know that this story is a little different but I guess it all comes to the same point in the end.

For example: I've made up a people of my own that branch off from the Haradrim, using a mix of Hindu and Arabian cultures, with a bit of my own imagination, all mixed into one but the language spoken is Arabic. (Wonderful language.)

(Journey) – Common Tongue/English.

(_Journey_) – Thoughts.

(_**Journey**_) – Arabic.

(**Journey**) – Spanish.

So, if you notice that the women of the clan, mostly wear saris in the rich colours of India or at certain times, the men basically dress like that of Disney's – Aladdin, minus the hat. Although their Armour is quite different, something close to that of Éomer's leather-jerkin, gold arm-bands, thick leather and gold wrist-bands and leather or raw-hide pants, then you'll understand.

Some of their customs may seem harsh to some readers so I warn you now, do not read. And just remember people, it's only fiction!

* * *

An Endless Journey

* * *

Big Horn Mountains, Buffalo

"Jubes, Ah don't think this is the right way. It looks... like we've passed through 'ere already."

Even if the scenery around them looked the same, Rogue knew they had taken a wrong turn somewhere back twenty minutes ago after Jubilee had said the same thing. Hell, she also knew if they didn't get back to where they had previously been before they got lost, that Uncle Jay would never let them come again.

'_Most likely ban us for life._' she thought grimly.

Her musings were suddenly interrupted by Jubilee's reply. "Just chill, will ya. I know where we're going and stop worrying so much." she countered exasperatingly.

'_Well, it can't get any worse than this, can it?_' Rogue winced, then sighed as she glanced ahead, at the sobbing city-slicker, Candice, who was apparently from up-state New York.

Supposedly, her parents were some big-shot lawyers, that wanted to experience a little of the old west and that included a five day trip learning; horse-wrangling, mustering and camping-out under the stars.

'_Ah guess they never believed, that their seventeen year old daughter, would end up gettin' lost out 'ere either._' she sided sympathetically.

In a way, Rogue felt sorry for her, it had been quite obvious from the start, that Candice had no real experience with horses or with any of the three mentioned above, where as the other seven guests did. That, and by the way she was clinging so desperately to the pommel of the saddle and digging her perfectly manicured-nails into the reins, like she was trying to squeeze the life out of them.

Ten minutes later, Rogue's theory of their situation becoming far worse, was proven right when the small herd were suddenly spooked which in turn caused them all to bolt; including Candice's horse; Poppy.

"SOMEONE, HELP MEEE!" The sobbing girl cried out frantically. Still clinging desperately to the pommel, Candice didn't even realize she'd lost her grip on the reins.

This was not what they had needed and with Candice screaming at the top of her lungs, it was bound to frighten the herd even more but hopefully alert anyone close by, that they were in need of help.

"REX! NAN! MILLY! Get 'em!" At the shouted command, the two black and white Border-collies and the Wolfhound-cross, shot off across the open-plains.

She quickly looked behind her to see Jubilee and her horse; Daisy, coming up fast beside her.

"We gotta be quick, 'bout this Jubes. So, ya rope 'n Poppy and Ah'll rope 'n Duke since he's the one who's leadin' 'em!"

"You got it, chica!" Nodding in agreement, they both parted ways before Marie gave her horse; Thunder, more rein.

Quite suddenly, the scenery around them and the golden grasses beneath the black stallion's large hooves, blurred as his quick strides became long and smooth.

With Thunder's accelerating speed, they drew up to the left-side of the horses, before Rogue manoeuvered him towards the middle of the herd and directly up beside the Paint's left hind-quarter.

Marie quickly readied her lassoe; swinging it rhythmically in a wide circle above her head, seconds before she released it with an accuracy, that others only dreamed of, right over Duke's thrusting head. In doing so, she managed to slowly rope in the agitated and skittish stallion until he was flush against Thunder's heavily-muscled side and her now tightly pressed right-foot.

She tried to bring them both down into a quick trot but for some reason, something was keeping them unsettled. Even the dogs were behaving strangely, what with them trying to out-run them all instead of helping to bring the herd to a slowing halt.

The whole situation just made her feel uneasy and realize that something was seriously wrong. Quickly turning her head from left to right, Rogue couldn't sense or see anything out of the ordinary that could cause this... stampede.

So instead, she looked up to see that Jubilee had not only roped in Poppy but somehow she'd gotten Candice off the frightened mare and onto her own but she apparently was also having the exact same problems she herself was having with Thunder and Duke.

"Marie! They won't slow down. What are we going to do?!"

_'What could she say to that?'_ "Shit" she cursed helplessly under her breath while trying to think of anything that could get them out of this mess.

It was at that very moment, that the herd suddenly picked up their pace and bolted straight passed her and the two stallions, as if magic were fueling them.

She immediately became aware, that Jubilee and Candice were now, right in the middle of them all. It was quite obvious, that the younger mutant hadn't noticed or that one by one, the horses were literally, disappearing; as if they were passing through some sort of imaginary door-way.

"GOD DAMMIT, JUBES! Pull up, pull her up!" Jubilee, who had been too caught-up in shutting the hysterical blond up while also trying to control the two mares, moments before she heard Marie's panicked shouts and looked up to see what the problem was.

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing before she started screaming blue-bloody-murder.

"Fuck... fuck, I can't! Marie, help me!" She kept trying to tug sharply on the reins, but with the speed they were moving at, they had no hope in hell of stopping in time.

Jubilee's fearful shouts and Candice's loud panicked screams, rent the air above the sounds of thunderous hooves. And all she could do, was watch as Daisy, disappeared like the others; carrying her best friend with her.

Gritting her teeth and tightening her grip on the reins, Marie resolutely made her mind up and released Duke from the rope she'd had him tethered too. Watching him disappear ahead of her a minute later, she squeezed her eyes shut and waited to feel whatever would indicate they had passed through.

Seconds seemingly ticked by into minutes before she realized that, Thunder was slowing down. One emerald-green eye popped open followed by the other, hurriedly assessing their surroundings, she quickly came to the conclusion that they were still on the open-plains, in Buffalo.

"What the hell?!" She twisted around in her saddle, only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

Shock turned into worry, worry into panic before she pulled on the reins. Swiftly turning the black Shire around; horse and rider raced back to where the herd had disappeared.

"JUBILEE! CANDICE!" Tears of panic and frustration slipped down her flushed cheeks as she once again pulled up the exhausted stallion, at the exact same spot everything had gone wrong.

Quite suddenly before either of them could react, a thick grey mist shimmered into place; engulfing the fearful pair and transporting them to a world they could never return from.

000000000000000

Weathertop – October 8, 3010 TA

With Spring still in bloom, an old wizard and a small contingent of elves, slowly made their passage through one of the many lands of Middle-earth.

The oddly dressed wizard; Tom Bombadil, was also known by many other names, for example in the Elvin realms of Lothlorien, Mirkwood and Imladris, (Rivendell) he was known as Iarwain or Ben-adar. (meaning 'Oldest and Fatherless in Elvish.) In other realms of Middle-earth he was commonly known as Forn (his Dwarvish name.) and Orald. (his name among the Northern men.)

Tom was a mysterious and eccentric fellow who would dance, sing and laugh at the most inconvenient times if need be and was rarely seen in any other mood but being merry.

In more peaceful times he would have travelled from village to village, city to city visiting old friends and making new ones. On his most recent travels to Imladris, Tom had strangely enough, experienced some sort of vision or was it more like a feeling?

Sensing that something was coming; almost like he had felt it once before but nothing near, as the magnitude that this was. Something powerful but also not of this world; a power that was slightly cloaked with the essence of someone familiar to him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it or who?

At first, when he sensed this new power, he had wanted to seek out his good friend; Gandalf, the grey but he knew if he did, he would not have made it back in time.

Whatever it was though, he knew he had to reach it before any other being; especially, the minions of the Dark-Lord; Sauron.

Like his gracious host of The Last Homely House; Lord Elrond, had also sensed the growing darkness slowly spreading across the lands of Arda and he wasn't about to let this new power, be added to it or to fall into the wrong hands.

"Iarwain, will you not tell me now, what we are looking for or why we have stopped here?" Four days later and all the wizard had said or more like insisted, was that they travel through the night, that it was of great importance to reach the once, great tower of Amon Sul before the coming dawn. And so here they were.

The infamous Balrog-slayer; Lord Glorfindel, was not one to lose his patience easily but when you were ordered by the Lord Elrond, at two in the early hours of the morn, to accompany the eccentric old man to Valar-knows-where. Well, you tend to want answers.

"Hmm... Oh, Glorfindel, you shall see, yes, you shall." he replied in a cheerful sing-song voice as if he knew what they were about to encounter.

"Yes. That's, what I thought you'd say." came his biting retort but Tom didn't seem to notice the elf-lord's growing annoyance with him or their current situation. "Might I suggest, Iarwain, that we make camp?"

"Yes, yes. What a splendid idea and a good spot to take rest as well." He smiled in agreement and gazed upon the familiar line of trees they were about to stop at. Gently pulling on the reins of his faithful mare; Maribel. The wagon she was hitched too, came to a clattering halt.

After applying the aging-old brake, Tom slowly climbed off and proceeded to the back of the wagon to retrieve his supplies and Maribel's grooming-brush.

Several minutes later, with the camp and a watch set up, the wary-travelers settled down and shared a sufficient but delicious meal amongst themselves.

With the cool breeze fluttering through the surrounding trees and the small clearing that held their camp, they fell into a comfortable and peaceful silence; awaiting the coming morn and the slowly lightening blue sky.

As if time had accelerated forward, the old wizard suddenly bounded to his booted feet from his precarious position upon a small boulder, up-lifting his own portion of breakfast, only too exclaim.

"It is time!" No sooner had he spoken, an almighty clap of thunder rocked the air over the great watch-tower in the distance, as if a storm was fast approaching but in a cloudless sky.

At the foot of the tower, a thick grey mist suddenly shimmered into place, followed by rhythmic beats before they realized that it was the sounds of thunderous hooves.

For a fleeting moment, the assembled elves gazed in awe upon the unnatural spectacle but suddenly, suspicion and unease, became the one ruling emotion; for even from this distance, the air around them seemed to hold a smoldering darkness.

"Iarwain, what is that?!" The elf-lord had to admit, that in all of his many years, he'd never seen anything like it and he had seen many strange things.

"That, my dear Glorfindel, is what we are waiting for. Just look, isn't it a glorious sight to see?"

Without waiting for an answer or before any of the elves could react, the over-excited wizard started off at a fast pace, straight towards the highly charged watch-tower.

Moving forward to follow the old man, Glorfindel was the first to notice that out of the grey coiling mist; several panicked horses and three equally frightened dogs appeared, followed shortly by many more horses, before the mist and all its menacing darkness, seemingly dissipated into thin air, as if it had never happened.

His attentions were immediately drawn back to Iarwain, who had come to a sudden stop ahead of them. The assembling elves watched on somewhat apprehensively only to hear Iarwain muttering frantically to himself.

"Oh dear, oh dear-has happened... did not come-"

"Iarwain, what is it?" He asked guardedly as he came and stood beside him.

"Wait! Did come... not Weathertop-hmm... somewhere... South!" The wizard almost shouted out in his excitement but before the elf-lord could question him further, the still muttering old man hurried off again.

Glorfindel swiftly followed before Iarwain could get any further, he really did not want to explain to Lord Elrond, that he allowed the wizard to get into trouble again, like he'd done the last time they'd been sent to accompany him on one of his crazy adventures.

It didn't surprise him when he, paused once again or when he started talking to himself either or maybe he had stopped because the same small herd of horses was coming straight for them.

"Lord Elf, I believe we should move from our position, unless of course you can bring those horses to a halt." With a perfectly raised eye-brow, Glorfindel turned to his soldiers and quickly spoke a few elvish words before he turned back to the wizard.

"It will be done."

0000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

In the smoldering heat of Near Harad, the ancient sands of the harsh desert shifted restlessly, stirring in a frenzy, as if a great herd of Oliphaunts, were approaching.

But no, in the hazy distance, a long line of richly covered wagons moved almost sedately, pulled by powerful desert horses; some of the very best seen, in all of Haradwaith.

**_"Father"_** A cultured voice whispered smoothly.

Amir, the great leader of the Samad-Mubarak clan, was not a man that took life for granted or would bow down easily to anyone, anyone but his beautiful and precious daughter; Hibah.

From the moment his third-wife birthed her, he knew then that she was special, so special in fact, that the Dark-Lord himself would try and take her if he knew of her existence.

Like his great ancestors before him, his daughter had the gift of foresight but not like that of the rumored elves. Oh, no, it was unpredictable at times, not even he could guess when it would happen but when it did, you were sure to listen.

**_"Daughter?" _**He looked to her questioningly, wanting to see her dark eyes and hoping that whatever she was to say, would not bring a dark-omen upon his people, his clan.

As if she had read his very thoughts, her dark luminous eyes slowly opened, only to stare out into the far distance as if she was seeing something that he could not.

**_"She has come and he knows..."_**

**_"Who does?"_**

**_"The Dark-Lord."_** She answered guardedly but went on as if nothing had been said. _**"He is searching... and she is close." **_Amir, turned to look ahead of his soldiers that surrounded his people.

For a moment it looked like he was in deep thought before he glanced back at her.

_**"We shall see." **_Was all he said before he pulled his spirited stallion into a quick trot, moving further ahead while calling a sudden halt to the large envoy of wagons.

The herds that followed came to a stop, possibly even grateful for the brief rest from the scorching heat, as goats and horses alike, tried to huddle under any available shelter they could find, along side the ancient path.

_**"Ahmed! Humam! Scout ahead. If there is anything out of the ordinary, report immediately."**_

**_"Yes, Sire."_** Both men raced off on their horses; gathering men as they went.

The small group of gathered soldiers rode ahead, their mounts kicking up clouds of dirt and sand as they went; looking for anything that did not fit in with the deserts landscape.

Several seconds later, Ahmed, was the first to notice an abnormality surrounding the dunes to their left, a darkness familiar to him but without the malice he would have expected.

With a few quick hand-signals later, his men were off their horses, swords, spears and bows were drawn before they stealthily moved as one, coming upon a most unexpected sight.

Barely twelve feet away, lay the largest horse that their eyes had ever laid upon, a breed similar, that would mostly be seen in Rohan; the land of the Horse-Lords.

Not only would his enormous size bring immediate attention but also his coloring, being of the purest black they'd only ever seen with the horses of the nine; the Nazgúl but the only difference was the white-blaze on his head and the four white almost feathery-like hair that covered down from his knees and his hocks.

Some feet away from the horse, laid a young woman, with long thick dark brown hair, that was spread out around her like a halo. She was dressed in the oddest clothing they had ever seen but the oddest thing that stood out the most, was the two shocking white-streaks of hair.

Ahmed quickly checked both of them to see what ailed their seemingly unconscious state only to find that it was as if they were soaked in the essence of the darkness he still felt was there. It could explain why both of them had suffered a nose-bleed or it could be that they suffered from something else not known to them.

Shaking his head confusingly while turning away from his find, Ahmed, ordered one of the men to report back to Amir, while the rest of them set up a watch. He could tell that none of them wanted to move and he had to admit neither did he, for it's not every day you come upon such a find; especially a beautiful one, with the added bonus of the black stallion.

Within the clan, women and horses are highly prized and protected as if they were precious jewels and so are guarded somewhat viciously. However or whoever had allowed this young-one to escape, was sorely mad and now quite possibly their gain, if their clan-leader had anything to say about it.

Seconds turned into minutes before Amir arrived, moving swiftly from his horse and coming to stand by his Captain, his brother.

**_"Ahmed?"_**

**_"They"_** He said as he nodded to indicate the woman and the horse. _**"Are only unconscious but there is also evil-magic around them, that may be the cause."**_

Amir nodded knowingly as he too had felt it when he approached and though his daughter had said who it was, he also felt there was another involved, someone very familiar to him; Saruman.

In a way, it did not surprise him, the White-wizard may have that compassionate, kind and welcoming feel to him, if one was in his presence but Amir and his people could see straight through his false facade. And so they tended to avoid the deceitful being, in fact they made sure to avoid the whole lot of them and only barely at times.

Although, he was very curious as to why, Sauron and the wizard would find this seemingly normal young woman to be of interest.

Ignoring the stallion, he kneeled by the female, carefully examining every delicate feature upon her face.

Despite the dirt, sand and just by the look of it, he knew that her hair would be very soft before he gently touched the white tresses. Moving almost sedately to the lightly tanned skin of her face, instantly knowing it would feel like smooth silk beneath his large callused hand.

For such a beautiful woman to be within their grasp, she would be highly prized among them; especially among the men.

She would bring new blood to his people and by the looks she was receiving from his soldiers or the way they had not moved at first when he arrived, was an indication that one of them and quite possibly more wanted to claim her as theirs.

Amir looked up at his brother and nodded. _**"We shall camp here this night. Have the Herd-master attend to the stallion. I will have Hibah and her servants attend to the woman."**_ he ordered before he stood and moved away to speak with his eldest son, who was standing guard, near-by.

**_"Kadar, you and Nasir, will guard her until I say otherwise. Bring her, when a tent is ready."_** Amir, remained standing in front of his son as if he was waiting for his reaction but as usual, not one emotion was present.

**_"Yes, father."_** He answered as he respectively went into a half-bow before he straightened up once again, to his impressive height of 6 4'.

Inwardly Amir sighed, Kadar was the only one out of his five sons that had not yet taken a wife or wives, he was so dedicated to the protection of their people, so much so he forswore to ever have a family of his own; saying that they would only be a distraction.

It had been many, many years now since he took the oath and now he was almost in his prime but there was still plenty of time and maybe, just maybe with this new female, it would give him the incentive of starting a family.

00000000000000000

Hibah, who had already spoken with her father after he returned from the scouting party, made her way to the tent her family were preparing for the young woman; who had more power than she herself could handle.

Amir, had told her what they had found although she already knew, but she did not know that Saruman was involved.

Hibah then explained to him about her seeing more than what she had said, saying that the young woman's name was Marie, that she was very special and that the Dark-Lord and most likely the White-wizard wanted her because she holds great power, power no-one can access but them.

**_"Father, there is a way I can hide her from the darkness and not allow anyone to use her power, but it will take several hours and a lot of energy."_**

**_"Yes, I understand what it is you are saying, Hibah, but you have never used so much power before. What if-"_**

**_"I know I have not but that is why I have called for Muhjah and some of the women. They will help me keep my mind and strength during the ritual."_**

**_"Fine, fine. I still say that she, be apart of the clan!"_**

**_"Father, I know what it is you are thinking but you must understand, I have seen some of her path and she will only be with us for a time."_**

**_"At the moment, that does not matter. It will be easier to keep her safe if I claim her as one of the clan."_** He stated arrogantly, almost defiantly.

**_"I am not arguing the point, all I am saying is that when the time comes, she must leave and you will have to let her go, no matter what."_** His eyes narrowed for a moment, thinking of any way to change his daughter's mind but instead he reluctantly agreed.

**_"Fine. Now, any decisions I shall make for her, you must promise me, not to interfere. Agreed?"_**

**_"Agreed."_** Thank the Gods, their negotiating had ended. Amir, could be quite stubborn at times and maybe that was a good thing.

She didn't think that if she had taken after him, instead of her mother, who she had been told had a very kind and docile personality, that they would have agreed on much of anything.

00000000000000000

Within the hour, a large caramel colored tent was erected, Muhjah, Amir's only sister, and several other women of her family, had just finished preparing the tent when Hibah came in, followed by two of her hounds while three of her guards remained outside, guarding the entrance.

In a flurry of movement, the women kneeled down before the younger woman, warmly but subserviently greeting her as her status permitted.

**_"Hibah"_** Though Muhjah, informally greeted her youngest niece, her eyes still remained averted._** "All is ready, child."**_

**_"Very well."_**

Hibah had always had a soft spot for her aunt, not only because she enjoyed her company immensely or because she had practically raised her after her own mother died after birthing her but because Muhjah, could not have children of her own.

And therefore none of the men wanted her so she became something of a mother, to all the women of their family; including herself and that was one of the reasons she had requested her presence.

Hibah knew, Muhjah, would be a great comfort to Marie; especially when she awakes and finds herself in a world not of her own and in the grasp of a people she knows nothing about.

Not even Hibah herself, would wish such a torment on another being; to be torn away from loved-ones and have no chance of ever returning, would be the worse possibly torture one could suffer.

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her eldest brother; Kadar, who was gently cradling the woman, that was at the center, of all their thoughts.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, this is it people and once again – What do you think? Let me know, cause all ya have to do is, **R & R.**

**Meanings for Arabic names:**

**Samad-Mubarak**/Eternal-Blessed

**Amir**/Ruler, prince, leader

**Muhjah**/Heart's blood, soul

**Hibah**/Gift, Present

**Ahmed**/Most highly adored, or most praised

**Kadar**/Powerful

**Humam**/Brave, noble, courageous, generous

**Nasir**/Protector, helper, supporter

For any of you, who are interested, in knowing what breed of horse, Thunder is, then that would be an 'English Shire' and if ya don't know what that is, you can find lots of great info on line, just try Google. Cheers.

* * *


End file.
